


The Things We Do At Parties

by mingi_stolemyweave



Series: How To Corrupt Someone with Choi San [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Corruption Kink, Hair-pulling, Hickeys, Innocent Mingi, M/M, Overstimulation, Power Bottom San, Punishment, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Virginity Kink, college party, dom san, fluff at the end, mingi’s first time, sub mingi, subtop mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingi_stolemyweave/pseuds/mingi_stolemyweave
Summary: This one will have two chapters because it’s long and I haven’t posted in a while so I’m giving you the first part now. You should get the second chapter by this week. Please kudos and tell me if there’s anything you want to see in the next part of the series. And it can be anything, I’m no stranger to any kind of kink
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi
Series: How To Corrupt Someone with Choi San [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816786
Comments: 19
Kudos: 165





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This one will have two chapters because it’s long and I haven’t posted in a while so I’m giving you the first part now. You should get the second chapter by this week. Please kudos and tell me if there’s anything you want to see in the next part of the series. And it can be anything, I’m no stranger to any kind of kink

Mingi let out a small snort as he awoke around 3 o’clock in the afternoon. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, blinking rapidly before his eyes finally focused. He was still in San’s bed with his leg draped lazily over the other’s hips. Mingi smiled a little as he looked at his sleeping figure, chest rising and falling slowly.

“Cute.” He mumbled before burying his face into San’s chest, nuzzling his nose against his soft skin.

He heard as well as felt his roommate hum, stirring from his sleep.

“Mingi?” San’s voice was thickly coated with sleep, his hand sliding up Mingi’s back when he spoke.

He propped himself up on his elbow, “Yeah?”

“Nothin’. Do you feel okay?” 

Mingi nodded softly and licked his chapped lips, heat rising in his cheeks. He couldn’t believe that what had happened, had actually happened. It felt like some kind of lucid dream.

San let out a groan as he stretched his tired limbs before sitting up. He looked down at Mingi, who was still propping himself up on his elbow, and smiled. “You did great for me earlier.” He hummed, watching Mingi shiver slightly with excitement from receiving the praise.

Mingi’s stomach started to grumble and he quickly pressed his hands against it, trying to make it stop.

“Hungry?” The other quirked an eyebrow and chuckled softly.

The younger nodded softly, his cheeks dusted a light pink.

“Then get dressed and we’ll go to the café.”

——————

Mingi sat in his first class, tapping his foot as he waited for the professor to arrive. He ignored the chatter going on around him and looked at his phone, anxiously waiting to see if San would text him. He didn’t hear when his best friend, Wooyoung, sat down beside him.

He felt a flick on his temple, making him turn to look at the culprit. Wooyoung looked at him with a smug smile.

“Why do you keep looking at your phone? Are you waiting for the pope to make a new post?”

Mingi raised his hand, threatening to smack him. This only made the other laugh loudly, only shutting up when the teacher entered the room. They both turned forward to pay attention.

About an hour into the lecture, Mingi felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked around before pulling it out. He went to his messages to see something from San.

Sanshine 9:27 am

Meet me at the canteen for lunch

He blushed and shoved his phone back into his pocket, trying to focus on the professor.

Wooyoung glanced at him curiously but stayed silent, turning back towards the front of the room.

——————

San waved to get Mingi’s attention, smiling as he watched the younger male come hurrying over.

“Woah, did you miss me or something, pup?” He teased when he sat down beside him.

The tips of Mingi’s ears turned bright red, almost matching the color of his hair. Yes, he had missed San but that wasn’t something he was going to admit so willingly. So he just rolled his eyes and turned towards the sandwich he’d chosen for lunch.

San chuckled and threw an arm around the taller’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “There’s a party tonight, would you like to go with me? It could be fun.” His lips grazed Mingi’s ear as he spoke.

A small whine was produced by this action, “Why would I want to go to a party. From what I heard, it’s just a bunch of people doing drugs and having sex.” 

He watched as a pout formed on Mingi’s perfect lips. Oh those lips, how he’d love nothing more than to devour him right here in front of everyone. “Don’t worry about that, pup. You’ll be with me the whole time. You can even invite your friends to come too.”

The redhead sighed, “Fine. Just promise that you won’t leave me alone.”

San nodded and entangled his fingers in the hair at the nape of the other’s neck. “But we’ll need to borrow some clothes from Yunho because there is no way I’m letting you go dressed like that.” He was referring to the khakis and tucked in polo shirt that Mingi was currently wearing.

He huffed but nodded slowly, taking another bite out of his sandwich as he pulled his phone out to ask Wooyoung if he wanted to come to the party. This of course surprised his friend but he decided to go anyway.

——————

The four boys now stood in front of the large mansion of one of the students at the college. Mingi had his red hair slicked back, wearing ripped jeans, black Vans, and black dress shirt; which San had told him to keep the top three buttons undone. He felt both awkward and excited, all of this was new to him.

He glanced over at his roommate who looked effortlessly gorgeous in a white t-shirt and black skinny jeans, a chain attached to his belt. Mingi could feel his stomach start to flutter so he quickly looked away.

“Let’s go in already!” Wooyoung’s voice broke through his thoughts.

Before Mingi knew it, he was standing in the middle of the makeshift dance floor, a cup of some mystery alcohol in his hand. He chewed his lip and watched all the people around him, their sweaty bodies pressed up against each other, grinding like their lives depended on it.

He let out a yelp when he felt an arm snake around his waist. He turned around quickly to see San smiling mischievously up at him. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” He shouted over the loud music, taking a swig from his red solo cup.

Mingi watched his Adam’s Apple bob up and down as he swallowed, making him gulp, “O-Oh….yeah! I am!” He said too enthusiastically.

San laughed and pulled him closer by the waist. “You need to loosen up, pup. Take a sip of your drink.” He coaxed.

The younger shakily raised the cup to his lips, taking a small sip.

“Good boy, you’re always so good for me.”

The praise sent something off in Mingi and he wanted more, so he quickly downed the rest of the alcohol in his cup.

San chuckled and held his own cup out to him, which he quickly took. He drank the whole thing and wiped his lips.

The older male grabbed him by the back of the neck, pressing their lips together. The kiss quickly escalated into the gnashing of their teeth as their tongue fought with each other. 

Mingi was the first to pull away, needing to catch his breath. He felt lightheaded from both the kiss and the alcohol that was pumping through his body. But somehow, this made him feel a new sense of confidence. He draped his arms over San’s shoulders and started to grind against him, trying his best to mimic the way he’d seen other people do it.

He must have been doing something right because he could feel San’s half hard member against his thigh. Mingi whined softly, looking at him with puppy eyes.

The dark haired boy knew exactly what he wanted because soon he was pulling him upstairs, past the many doors until he found an open one. He pushed Mingi into the room and locked the door behind him. San grabbed him by his shoulders, slamming him against the door.

The redhead whined softly from the sting he felt on his back but his mind was quickly taken off of it when San pulled him into an open mouth kiss, their tongues finding each other. Even with their height difference, their bodies fit together perfectly like a puzzle piece.

San started pulling the taller male towards the bed, falling backwards on it with Mingi on top of him. They pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their lips.

San slowly slid his hands down the other’s chest, unbuttoning his shirt as he moved downwards. A small smirk formed on his face as he felt Mingi’s heart racing underneath his touch.

Once all the buttons were undone, Mingi instinctively shrugged out of the shirt, letting it drop onto the floor. He then took off his shoes, taking San’s off as well. He looked at the older boy underneath him and shivered, seeing the expression on his face.

San watched him through half lidded eyes, his dark hair messy and unkempt. He bit his lip and tweaked one of Mingi’s sensitive nipples, making him whimper quietly. He did it again, getting the same reaction.

“Please, sir!” Mingi’s usually deep voice was now high and whiny.

“Please, what, pup?”

“Don’t tease me…”

He snickered and pulled Mingi closer to him, his lips grazing his ear, “Are you ready to try something new?”

Mingi’s eyes widened slightly and he moved back to meet San’s eyes as he nodded. The last time San touched him was on Sunday, and it was now Thursday. He knew that it was wrong to give into dirty thoughts and actions but that only made him crave them more. Plus, he could always go to confession anyway, right?

He was taken from his thoughts when San flipped them over. Mingi watched as the older took his shirt off, his hands immediately going to trail up the dragon tattoo. And San let him, his hands threading through the other’s red hair.

After a few moments, he tilted Mingi’s chin up, planting a soft kiss to his lips, slowly moving down. He bit into the sensitive spot where Mingi’s jaw and neck connected.

The younger yelped in surprise before wrapping his arms around San’s waist. He leaned forward and started to mimic the kisses on his roommate’s chest as San sucked on the sensitive spot.

They were both fully hard by now, straining against the seams of their pants. It was starting to get painful so San pulled away and started to undo his belt. Mingi watched for a second before doing the same with his own. The older stood up and stripped completely, making Mingi blush darkly at the sight.

The metal bar that went through the head of San’s cock was coated with precum.

“Pup, are you going to get undressed or am I going to have to rip the clothes off of you?”

As much as Mingi would love that, he was wearing Yunho’s clothes and he didn’t think the oldest boy would like that to happen to his clothes. So he reluctantly got up and started undressing, trying not to look at San. His whole body was blushing from embarrassment.

Once he was fully naked, he sat back on the bed, waiting for San to tell him what to do.

The dark haired male picked up his discarded pants from the floor and took a silver package out of one of the pockets. He then got on his knees and crawled in between Mingi’s thighs, the package between his teeth. San looked up at him with an innocent expression which definitely didn’t go with the position they were in at the moment. 

Mingi met his eyes and suddenly recognized what was in his mouth. It was a condom. He’d seen one before when he was at Wooyoung’s house once. And he vaguely remembered his 10th grade health teacher saying that you should avoid having sex without a condom, unless you wanted to get pregnant. But guys couldn’t get pregnant...right? He decided not to ask that question, opting to look it up later.

He watched as San ripped the package open with his teeth, carefully taking it out and rolling it onto Mingi’s cock, making sure to look him in the eyes as he did. After he finished putting it on, he grabbed one of the younger’s thighs, bringing it closer to his mouth. He left a few kisses and marks before standing up and taking Mingi’s hand.

He didn’t know what San was doing until three of his fingers were suddenly in his mouth. Mingi watched intently as San sucked on his fingers, feeling his tongue glide over and in between them.

San took them out with a loud popping sound, drool dripping down his bottom lip, “Finger me.”

“Huh!?”

“Pup, I need you to do this if you want us to continue.”

Mingi’s mind raced back to Sunday, trying to remember how San had done it. He wasn’t confident since he was too scared to try it on himself after that, but he wanted to please San.

“Fine...I-I’ll do it.”

San smiled a little, one dimple peeking out as he lifted himself up on his knees, guiding Mingi’s hand to his hole. He shivered as he felt Mingi press a finger to it, biting his lip a little before nodding, telling the younger that it was okay.

The redhead gathered up all of his courage and started to push his pointer finger into San, groaning a bit as the other took him in. His eyes widened as the realization suddenly hit him, he had his finger inside of someone.

“Start moving your finger.” San hummed softly in his ear.

Mingi obeyed and started to thrust his finger up, pushing into him deeper until he was knuckle deep. San let out a low whine and started rocking his hips. This was more than encouraging and Mingi moved his finger faster, curling it slightly.

“Add another finger..-“ San said breathlessly.

The younger pushed his middle finger in, going against the resistance San’s hole was giving him. He waited for him to nod before he started to quickly move his fingers, grazing against that sensitive bundle of nerves.

The older let out a loud whine, his hips bucking up in response.

Mingi bit back a laugh, enjoying seeing San look so vulnerable like this. He couldn’t explain why but something in his mind was telling him he liked it. He angled his fingers, trying to find the spot again, and when he did, the reaction was the same.

He watched as San rocked his hips faster and he took the opportunity to push a third finger in him.

San’s back arched as he clenched around Mingi’s fingers, making him panic slightly, thinking he had hurt him. But that thought was quickly pushed away when their eyes met, both filled with lust.

After a few more thrusts of his fingers, San made him pull them out, to which he obeyed.

“You’re such a good little pup for me.” He hummed as he cupped Mingi’s cheeks, kissing him long and slow.

He leaned into San’s touch, the rings on the older’s fingers cool against his burning skin.

They pulled away at the same time to catch their breath. Mingi watched the man on top of him, starting to get needy and frustrated with not having been touched.

“Are you ready?” San asked, sensing the frustration.

Mingi nodded so quickly that it was a wonder at how he didn’t get whiplash.

The older chuckled and grabbed Mingi’s cock, aligning it with his hole. He sucked in a breath before starting to sink down on him, only letting it out once he’d fully bottomed out. San leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Mingi’s neck as he tried to adjust to the new stretch.

The redhead carefully brought a hand up to stroke San’s soft skin, trying to stay grounded as his mind reeled from the newfound sensation. A few moments passed before he felt San lift up some before dropping back down.

His heart almost stopped as he heard the whiny moan that escaped the dark haired boy’s lips. Mingi’s breathing was suddenly unsteady from the simple sound. He then felt himself being pushed back against the bed.

From this angle, Mingi could see everything; San bouncing on him slowly with his hands pressed against his chest for support, his hard cock dripping precum onto Mingi’s abdomen, and the way his own cock moved inside of him. San looked absolutely gorgeous. If this isn’t what heaven feels like, Mingi was ready to go straight to hell.

San started to pick up his speed, a string of moans and profanities leaving his mouth as he tilted his head back. His body froze for a moment when he felt Mingi’s large hands on his thighs.

“Hyung….is this- is this okay?” Mingi asked nervously when their eyes met.

San licked his lips, “Yes, pup. You’re doing so good. You’re so good for me.”

The praise made his stomach do flips and caused his cock to twitch.

The older moaned at the feeling, loving the effect that he was having on Mingi.

He wanted to please San more so he took it upon himself and started to buck his hips up. And when he did, he hit the older’s prostate head on. Mingi watched as the other’s back arched and a scream like moan left his mouth. He continued his actions, wanting to hear that beautiful sound again.

He was having so much fun that he didn’t even realize he was close until his body jerked beneath San, his vision clouding as he hit his climax, releasing into the condom.

When Mingi finally calmed down, he looked up at San who had stopped moving and he definitely didn’t look happy. A whimper escaped him when the older pulled off of him to grab his dick roughly.

“I don’t remember saying you could cum. Nor do I remember you asking. You’ll need to be punished for that. What’s your color, pup?”

Mingi gulped nervously. He was scared but strangely excited, curiosity got the best of him as he croaked out, “Green.”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingi gets punished more than once

A devilish look spread across San’s face as he slid off of the bed, picking up his belt from the floor. He looked Mingi in the eyes as he snapped it. “Lay on your stomach and put your hands behind your back.”

Mingi swallowed the lump in his throat as he did what he was told, looking back at the older with an innocent look. He could feel the leather belt wrapping around his wrists and he suddenly got excited.

San bound his hands behind his back and made sure that it wasn’t too tight before he pulled Mingi’s waist up, making him get on his knees.

“What are you going to do?”

“You’ll just have to wait and find out..~” He whispered as he leaned forward, pushing the younger’s face into the bed.

He reached around and pulled the used condom off of Mingi, tying it off before throwing it to the floor. San then ran a finger along the other’s spine, trailing it all the way to his ass. He slipped the finger between the cheeks and rubbed it around Mingi’s tight hole.

He tried to move his hips back against San’s finger but earned a firm slap on the ass instead, making him cry out.

“I’m the one who’s in charge here, pup. Stop trying to do whatever you want to.” With that, San smacked his ass again before rubbing it slowly.

Mingi shivered and let out a small sigh as he finally felt the other’s finger sliding into him. He tried his best to stay still, not wanting to disobey San any further. He felt the older start leaving open mouthed kisses on his lower back as he pumped his finger slowly.

“Nggghh-“ The redhead strained against the belt that was around his wrists when San added another finger.

His thighs shook slightly as he buried his face in the bedsheets, using all his willpower to not grind down on the bed, his slowly hardening cock begging for attention.

The dark haired boy curled his fingers, scratching lightly at Mingi’s insides. He watched as the boy’s back arched in response, telling him it was time to move on. San pulled his fingers out and chuckled when Mingi whined.

“Patience, princess. You’ll get a reward if you take your punishment like the obedient little boy I know you are.”

Mingi blushed wildly at the new pet name. No one had ever called him princess before and he didn’t quite know how to react, so he found himself nodding into the bed. A loud whimper left him when San suddenly grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his head up from the bed.

“Are you going to be good for me?”

“Y-Yes, sir.”

San hummed and helped the other sit up on his knees before he crawled to get in front of him.

“Open your mouth.”

Mingi quickly did as he was told, only for San to grab him by the back of the neck, guiding his open mouth to his hardened cock. He barely had time to process what was happening before his mouth was slammed down around the older’s cock, making him gag and cough.

San caressed the back of his neck, looking at him intently. “Suck.”

The redhead gripped at the belt around his wrists as he tried to relax his throat, slowly sucking, his cheeks hollowed. He was still extremely inexperienced since he’d only done this once, but he tried his best, swirling and running his tongue along the veins of San’s cock.

He bit his lip as he watched Mingi, coughing and gagging periodically as he tried to please him. San thrusted his hips up, making the other gag even more, trying to keep up. The loud sucking and squelching sounds that filled the room made the older smile. He thrusted a few more times before pulling Mingi off of him.

Mingi’s lips were red and puffy, slick with saliva that was dripping down his chin. He looked at San with big, sparkling eyes, silently pleading to be touched or at least unbound.

San hummed and leaned forward, connecting their lips. He kissed him softly at first but gradually made it deeper, pushing the younger onto his back. His hand slid between their naked bodies to wrap around Mingi’s cock, the other groaning into his mouth when he did. He smirked against Mingi’s lips before he gave the boy’s cock a hard tug.

Mingi pulled away from the kiss, groaning loudly at the feeling, “Hyungggg” He drawled.

The other didn’t respond as he took his hand away, replacing it with his knee. Without saying anything, he leaned forward and pressed most of his weight down on Mingi’s member.

The younger screamed, feeling a strange mix of pain and pleasure, his head thrown back.

“What’s your color, pup?”

“Green!” Mingi moaned, body squirming from the pressure on his cock.

San nodded to no one in particular and removed his knee from where it was, watching as the other sighed in relief. He waited for Mingi to calm down a bit before he stood up, grabbing another condom from the pocket of his discarded jeans, rolling it onto his member.

“Can you unbind my wrists, please?” The taller asked, giving him puppy eyes, thinking it would convince him.

“Nope. This is part of the punishment.”

Mingi pouted softly and closed his eyes, trying to calm his nerves. He was now realizing that San was about to fuck him, about to take his other form of virginity. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time.

San got back on the bed and folded his legs underneath him before he grabbed the other by the thighs, watching as they trembled slightly in response. He quickly made a mental note that Mingi had sensitive thighs, and he definitely planned to use that to his advantage later.

The younger opened his eyes slightly when he felt San bending his body, his lower half resting on the male’s thighs. His eyes opened all the way when he was pulled further up, now feeling something hard between his ass cheeks, eyes widening even more when he realized that it was San’s dick.

“Since this is a punishment, I won’t go easy on you, even though this is your first time.” 

Something started to bubble up inside of him at the thought of San being rough with him. Why did that turn him on so much? Was it because people had always treated him like he was some fragile church boy? Maybe that was it.

Mingi was pulled from his thoughts when he felt the tip of San’s dick against his hole, shivering slightly from the cold metal of his cock piercing, somehow able to feel it even through the condom. How did it manage to stay cold all the time?

San caressed the other’s thighs as he started to push himself in, groaning lowly at how Mingi’s walls clenched around him.

The redhead let out a small sob from the pain of the stretch, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Thankfully, San had noticed this and was now whispering soothing words of encouragement until he had finally bottomed out inside of Mingi.

After a few minutes, Mingi was finally starting to adjust. He looked at the older and nodded slowly. This was all San needed before he was making slow, deep thrusts into the other.

Mingi thrashed and writhed beneath him, crying and moaning at the same time. It hurt but felt so good at the same time. He tugged at his wrist, trying to loosen the belt so that he could free his hands, desperately wanting to hold onto San.

San sat up on his knees, leaning forward and placing his hands on either side of the taller boy’s head. A faint smile showed on his face when Mingi automatically hooked his legs around his waist. He bit his lip and gradually started to pick up his pace, hips snapping rhythmically. The sounds that came from Mingi were sinfully beautiful and he wanted to hear more, so he angled his hips, in search of finding that sensitive bundle of nerves.

Mingi’s body shook and he let out a loud scream, eyes rolling back. Now San knew that he had found it and he didn’t hesitate to start abusing it.

It was this action that made Mingi realize that there were two different kinds of pressure building up in his abdomen. He squeezed his legs around San’s waist, making the older boy look at him, still continuing his steady thrusts.

“What is it, pup?” San reached a hand up to push his sweaty black hair off of his forehead.

“I need to….” He mumbled the rest, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

The older sighed and grabbed Mingi’s hair, “You need to speak clearly for me to understand you.”

Mingi whimpered, swallowing before he spoke, “I need to- I need to pee….like right now.”

A dark look came over San’s face before he gave the younger a shit eating grin. “Hmm, well, I’ll let you come whenever you want...but you’re not allowed to pee until I tell you you’re allowed to.”

He looked up at him with a shocked expression but didn’t get a chance to say anything because San was now pounding harder into him, making him scream and moan. He was trying his hardest to focus on controlling his bladder but it was getting harder to do so with San being so rough, each thrust threatening his bladder.

San was definitely enjoying this, loving how Mingi looked as he tried to keep himself from falling apart. He hummed and moved one hand to the younger’s cock, rubbing his thumb along the slit to collect the precum that was dripping from it. He used Mingi’s precum to slick up the boy’s cock, stroking It expertly.

“I’m sorry, s-“ Was all Mingi managed to get out before a stream of white hot cum shot out of him. 

As he was coming down from his climax, the roommates both looked down to see the stream coming from Mingi’s cock slowly turn from a milky white, to a yellow color. His cheeks heated up in embarrassment as he realized that he was pissing, literally peeing on San. He closed his eyes and tried to hide, not wanting to look the older in the eye. Mingi still kept his eyes closed even when he felt the other pulling out.

“You stupid piss baby.” San growled and gripped the male’s chin.

Mingi opened his eyes to look at him, surprised to see that San didn’t look angry. Instead...he looked turned on?

“You just couldn’t help yourself, could you?”

“I’m sorry, sir….I promise I didn’t mean to.” He choked out with a sob.

“Too bad, now I get to use you until I come. And I’ll keep pushing away my orgasm until I have you crying for me to stop.”

Mingi’s eyes widened at his words, not knowing how to respond. He was then flipped on his stomach, screaming when San slammed back inside of him. His body was so sensitive from coming twice already, not to add to the fact that he was still new to all of this. 

San was definitely not being gentle and was not holding back anymore, slamming his hips forward into the taller male with all of his body weight. He ignored the sting that came from their skin slapping together so forcefully, focusing only on Mingi and trying to chase away the feeling in his stomach.

It didn’t take long before Mingi was sobbing and moaning loudly, his body shaking. He let out a string of random gibberish, his brain not able to function properly at this point.

But luckily, San could tell exactly what the other was trying to say. So he sighed and closed his eyes, his hips stuttering as he finally let himself topple over the edge, releasing into the condom. He groaned when he felt Mingi clench around him, his own body convulsing in the way it usually did when it came.

“Did you just have a dry orgasm, pup?” San chuckled as his hips slowly came to a stop.

Mingi whimpered in response, his body still shaking slightly.

The older hummed and pulled out, taking the dirty condom off and tying it. He set it down before setting Mingi’s wrists free, helping the boy sit up. San cupped his face, carefully wiping the tears away with the pad of his thumb.

“What’s your color, baby?”

“Green.” Mingi replied, his words slightly slurred.

San smiled and pulled him to lay down on the bed, ignoring the fact that they were both sticky from cum, sweat, and of course, Mingi’s piss. He looked down to see Mingi already falling asleep on his chest. It wouldn’t hurt if they stayed the night, he knew who was throwing the party would understand.

“Sleep well, pup.” He whispered before pulling a blanket over them, their naked bodies intertwined. He watched Mingi for a few minutes, studying his soft features as he slept. Something about him made San’s heart flutter. Was he actually developing feelings for such an inexperienced church boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So- that was Mingi getting punished. Kudos and comments of what you want to see next are much appreciated


End file.
